


Ride: Chapter Four

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead, pinto_round_robin



Series: Ride [4]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinto_round_robin/pseuds/pinto_round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Driver picks the music" is the worst rule ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride: Chapter Four

There is a lot of "history" touting when people talk about Route 66. It's a pretty bitchin' place and a lot of history definitely happened on it. What no one seems to realize, until hopping on the road that is, is how incredibly dull driving through it can be.

The highway threads in and out of newer, faster, SAFER freeways. And right when you forget that you're treading the same path that countless hopeful migrants trudged on for years, you're back on the more historical version of Route 66, which is bumpy and uncomfortable in even the best of cars, and downright unbearable in a clunky piece of romantic, expensive American ingenuity like Chris's Bel Air. 

The road can stretch for miles and miles with nothing but sand and dust and obnoxious billboards to distract you. 

Zach readjusted in his seat for the twelve millionth time. He was severely doubting the clarity of his mind when he had strong armed his way into this trip. 

Of Course, the only reason that Chris has even let him come was because of the fragile state of mind he'd been in. He tried to swallow his complex frustration towards Chris.

Envy wasn't a new emotion when it came to their friendship. Zach didn't want to admit it, but jealousy was an incredibly obvious and defining character flaw of his, and when it came to Chris, he felt there was a lot to be jealous of. 

Two happy parents, sweet older sister (who, Zach knew, had been the perfect amount of years older so that teenaged Chris never had to worry about procuring alcohol- as if the goody two shoes had ever had to worry about that at all.) A ticket right into the business, thanks to his dad. 

It was as if Chris had simply been born with out knowing how to struggle. And to add insult to injury, he was so goddamn good looking.

Zach knew he had a soft spot for a pretty face (and great thighs, perfect asses, well sculpted pectorals, great arms...) 

He thought with his dick too much and it got him in trouble more than he would care to admit. If they had simply remained friends, there was no doubt in his mind that they would have eventually hooked up (labels be damned!) But, of course, the sly little bastard had had to get himself cast as Kirk to Zach's Spock, and even Zach could say no to his dick when it meant trying to seduce a coworker. (Well, he certainly tried. And he's done so well with Chris! They were finally wrapped in Trek! A few more months, and they'd be done working together... As soon as he thought about it, a strange pang twitched in his heart. For a second, he thought he was having a heart attack, but he realized, thankfully BEFORE he made Chris start driving to the nearest hospital, that he was just sad about the fact that he wouldn't be able to look forward to working with Chris every few years any more.)

He looked over at Chris, who had finally taken off his stupid sunglasses, about an hour after the sun had set. 

Zach wished more than anything that he could hate the enormous dork who was still crooning along with Sinatra, but it was absolutely impossible. 

He could get frustrated with him, sure; annoyed, you better believe it. There was rarely a day spent together when Pine didn't totally exasperate him, but deep down, every little thing Chris did that got on Zach's nerves was done out of love and a desire to see those he cared about happy, and there was simply no way Zach could hold that against him, as much as he sometimes wanted too. He was getting better at admitting it, but being some one that Chris considered a friend was an honor that Zach didn't take lightly.

He flipped off the music- leaving Chris to belt out "The best is yet to come." solo. 

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"We've been listening to Sinatra for longer than is humanly possible. "

"It hasn't been that long."

"It's been 7 hours."

"I literally have a thousand different t Sinatra songs on this phone."

"And I've heard your slightly off key rendition of all of them today. Not just the B-sides, the C-sides and D-sides."  
"I'm not off key." Chris says, then purses his lips and concentrates on the road, wondering if maybe letting Zach come had been a mistake. Maybe he really had needed the time alone to wash Zach out of his head. They were months away from ever having a reason to spend time together again, and he almost wondered if Zach was looking forward to that. 

It terrified Chris. Regardless of how he felt, he always wanted Zach to feel wanted- whatever way he was comfortable with that meaning. 

For all the words they'd squabbled over in the past, Chris had yet to find a combination that could properly express that sentiment with out coming off too sappy or too strong. So he said nothing at all.

They sit in silence for a few minutes while Chris grips the steering wheel and Zach gives into the hypnotic pull of cacti and tumbleweeds (and a myriad of stupid billboards) zipping past him as they speed off into the great abyss that is Route 66. 

"What's a C-side?" Chris asks, pulling Zach back to earth.

"Huh?"

"B-side is the second side of a record, right? So what's the C-side? Where are we getting these three and four sided records from?"

"It's a dual record album."

"They would have two b sides and two a sides."

"All the good songs are on the first side of the first one. Everything else is crap."

"That's how you feel about Sinatra? No wonder you wanted to bypass Vegas."

"You're the one who suggested Route 66. Let's head on back to Nevada if you need to hit Vegas so badly."

"I'm only kidding Zach. This is fun."

"It is?" He asks, and he instantly feels guilty about it when he sees the stretched lips and crinkled eye that means Chris is attempting to hide a frown.

"Sorry. This is fun. I think my back is just killing me from sitting for so long."

"That's fair. We've done a hell of a lot of miles today. How about we rent a room in whatever the next town is, and explore what nightlife is like in Arizona?"

Zach smiles. Thanks to SOMEONE's great idea about phone usage, he has no idea where the next town is, and can't even yelp search of there's anything worth exploring. But there is something exciting about the fact that, any moment now, Zach and Chris will be exploring some where simply because they can. 

So he takes Chris's phone, and pushes play on the music again.


End file.
